Electronic gaming machines (“EGMs”) operable to enable play of wagering games are well known. A typical wagering game includes a primary or base game, and certain EGMs also include one or more secondary or bonus games.
Generally, various know EGMs initiate a play of the primary game following: (1) receipt of a wager input by the player (such as an actuation of a wager button by a player) that indicates how much the player desires to wager; and/or (2) receipt of a game initiation input by the player (such as an actuation of a play button by the player). Many of these EGMs determine any primary awards for a wagered-on play of the primary game based on a randomly determined outcome of the play of the primary game (such as the randomly determined position that each of the reels of a slot EGM will stop at) and the wager amount. Other EGMs determine any primary awards for a wagered-on play of the primary game based on randomly determined symbols of the play of the primary game and player inputs (such as randomly determined cards from a deck of cards and player selection of any cards to hold in a video draw poker EGM) and the wager amount. Typically, the larger the wager amount, the larger the primary award (for the same outcome). Winning outcomes that are less likely to occur usually result in larger primary awards than winning outcomes that are more likely to occur.
EGMs operable to enable play of a bonus game usually initiate a play of the bonus game upon an occurrence of a bonus triggering event. These EGMs determine any bonus awards for the play of the bonus game based on the outcome of the play of the bonus game and the wager amount. Many of these known bonus games include player interaction that requires the player to make one or more inputs such as selecting one or more selections or making one or more decisions.